1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier, and more particularly to a carrier for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to carry a baby or a child by a bicycle, various kinds of carriers are developed and disposed on the rear portion of the bicycle. The carriers are generally integrally formed and occupy a large volume when they are packaged. This greatly increases the transportation fee thereof.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional carriers for bicycles.